


이 세계 저편에서 (Across the Universe)

by mira_mirth, willowwayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Translation in Korean, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_mirth/pseuds/mira_mirth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwayne/pseuds/willowwayne
Summary: 이 세계의 해리 포터를 보는 다른 세계의 제임스 포터 이야기.This is Korean translation of mira mirth's one-shot, posted on ffnet in 2008. Translated with author's permission.





	이 세계 저편에서 (Across the Universe)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Across the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345681) by mira mirth. 
  * Inspired by [Across the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345972) by Rufus Wainwright. 



> 2008년 팬픽션넷에 올라온 단편 Across the Universe 한국어 번역. 오래전 단편이고 영어가 그리 어려운 것도 아니라 이미 읽은 분들도 있을 것 같지만, 연말이 다가오고 하니 지금 하는 장편 말고 좀 다른 걸 번역하고 싶어져서 좋아하는 팬픽 중 짧은 걸 골라 옮겨봤습니다. 팬픽션넷 메시지로 작가 mira mirth 님께도 번역 허락을 받았습니다.
> 
> ※차원이동물, 나름 힐링물…이지만 힐링을 위해 어두운 이야기가 전개됩니다. 예민하신 분들은 태그를 꼭꼭! 확인해주세요!  
> ※대체로 원작의 혼혈왕자 부분까지 밝혀진 내용을 기반으로 하며, 그 뒷부분은 원작과 살짝 다를 수 있습니다.
> 
> *곳곳에 의역한 부분이 있지만 스무스한 독서 경험을 위해 따로 원문 병기를 하지 않았습니다. 
> 
> +같은 작가님의 슬리데린 해리 픽인 On the Way to Greatness도 휴재중(연중…)이긴 하지만 추천합니다.

 

제임스는 두 개의 잔에 각각 파이어위스키를 따라 자리에 앉는다. 그리고 한 잔을 상대방에게 내민다. 불청객이지만, 온전히 반갑지 않다고만은 할 수 없는 방문객을 향해.

 

지금 상황에서 그들이 할 수 있는 일은 그 정도뿐이다. 제임스는 머리가 핑핑 도는 것을 느낀다. 차원 이동이라니. 자신이 해리 포터라고 주장하며, 제임스나 릴리가 살아 있다는 사실을 한사코 부정하는 한 청년. 두 사람의 장남이, 살아서. 그는 1981년 할로윈 밤에 살해당했을 텐데. 덤블도어의 찌푸림. 릴리의 환한 눈동자에 깃든 경이. 그리고 희망. 이것이 어쩌면 기적처럼 그들에게 돌아온, 그들의 아이일지도 모른다는 희망.

 

단지 그는 그들의 아이가 아니다. 해리―이름으로 부르는 게 최선이겠지―는 품위있게 위스키 잔을 받아들고, 이미 많이 마셔본 사람의 태도로 술을 홀짝이기 시작한다. 그는 포터 가문의 트레이드마크와도 같은 부스스한 머리카락과 릴리의 초록 눈동자를 가지고 있지만, 말랐다. 나이에 걸맞지 않게 잔주름이 자리잡은 얼굴, 그리고 쌀쌀맞은 기질. 안경 안쪽의 눈은 그 또래 남자아이답지 않게 속마음을 드러내지 않는다. 지나치게 발달한 듯한 반사신경. 제임스와 릴리의 14살 먹은 아들 아론(Aaron)과는 전혀 다르다. 확실히 두 사람은 몹시 닮아 보이기는 한다. 아론의 눈이 헤이즐색인 것만 빼면 거의 흡사할 정도로. 하지만 아론은 제멋대로에 웃음이 넘치고, 조심성 없고 자유롭다. 제임스와 시리우스가 학창시절에 그랬듯이. 해리는 제임스에게, 굳이 말하라면, 매드아이 무디를 연상시킨다.

 

제임스를 대신해 이 아이를 키운 것이 누구였든지 간에, 그들은 그를 제대로 보살피지 않았다.

 

그의 아들―사실은 그의 아들이 아닌―하지만 그래도 그의 아들인 남자는 서둘러 입을 열지 않는다. 그래서 제임스는 무슨 말을 할지 곰곰이 생각한다. 해리가 이제까지 살아온 삶에 관한 질문은 조금 너무 사적으로 느껴진다. 아무리 해리가 그의 장남이라 해도.

 

그의 아들, 그의 후계자.

 

"그러니까, 열여덟 살이라고?" 제임스는 묻는다. 중립적인 질문부터 시작하기로 한다.

 

해리는 그저 고개만 끄덕인다.

 

"덤블도어 말로는, 우리 두 차원의 시간대가 1981년 할로윈을 기점으로 갈라진 것이 틀림없대. 네가 온 차원에서는, 릴리와 내가… 하지만 이 차원에서는, 네가…"

 

"죽었죠," 해리가 대신 말을 끝맺는다. 죽음을 얘기하는 것에 조금도 거리낌이 없는 듯 보인다. "그게 차라리 잘된 일이었던 것 같네요."

 

"어떻게 감히!" 제임스는 즉시 폭발한다. 오랜 세월이 흐른 뒤에도 여전히 생각날 때마다 그와 릴리의 눈에 눈물이 고이게 하는 화제에 대한 이런 무신경한 반응은, 상처가 된다.

 

"이 차원이 더 행복해요," 해리는 동요하지 않고 지적한다. "네빌도 '살아남은 아이' 역할을 잘 하고 있는 것 같고요."

 

그 목소리는 기이하게 단조롭다.

 

"넌 잘 못 했고?" 제임스는 물었다.

 

해리의 입매가 뒤틀리며 지어낸 미소는 너무나 볼썽사나워 스네이프의 미소라 해도 믿을 것 같다.

 

"내 나름대로는, 나도 완전히 끝내줬죠."

 

제임스는 눈앞의 이 소년-남자를 응시한다. 그리고 갑작스레 깨닫는다. 자신이 이해하지 못할 것을. 자신은 대화할 때 이렇게 말하지 않는다. 이상하게 뚝뚝 끊기는, 수많은 의미를 눌러담은 문장들. 어떤 것은 숨기고 또 어떤 것은 아무렇지 않게 툭 내던지는, 그런 방식의 말하기. 제임스는 자신의 감정을 거리낌없이 드러내고, 다른 한편으로 죽음과 파괴, 볼드모트 같은 화제에는 적절히 침묵을 지킨다. 볼드모트에게는 물론 격렬한 감정을 품고 있다. 하지만 그것은 기사단 내부에서나 이루어져야 하는, 어른들의 대화이다. 그는 자신과 이 아이가 서로 다른 언어로 대화하고 있다는 기이한 느낌을 받는다.

 

이 상황을 논의하기 위해 기사단 전체 회의가 소집되자 그는 거의 안도한다. 이 아이와 단둘이 마주 앉아 있자니 어색한 기분이다. 그는 오러이고, 사회인이고 어른이지만, 자신의 아들이자 아들이 아닌 이 이상한 소년을 대하는 데 필요한 중요한 무언가가 자신에게는 없는 것만 같다.

 

예상 가능하게도, 기사단원들 가운데서는 매드아이 무디와 스네이프가 해리의 존재에 가장 강력하게 의심을 드러낸다. 해리는 개의치 않는 듯 보인다. 오히려 그의 입꼬리가 슬쩍 올라가는 모양새는 거의 미소라고 부를 수도 있을 것 같다. 해리는 줄기차게 제임스와 릴리, 시리우스를 외면한다. 이 처우에 릴리가 침통해하고 있음을 제임스는 알 수 있다. 그러나 릴리는 한 시간 동안 이 소년과 대화를 이어나가려고 시도해본 적이 없다. 그랬다면 릴리도 이 상황이 그들 모두가 바라던 해피엔딩은 아님을 이해할지 모른다. 제임스는 제 엄마를 무시하는 해리의 태도에 분개하는 동시에, 그가 모든 일이 단번에 잘 풀릴 것처럼 가장하지 않음에 안도한다.

 

이런 사람이라면, 무슨 일이든 단번에 잘 풀릴 리가 없다.

 

"또 하나의 포터라니," 스네이프가 냉소한다. "마치 이미 있는 포터만으로 부족하기라도 하다는 듯이."

 

"듣기로는 원래 숫자에서 제가 누락되었다고 하던데요, 교수님," 해리는 눈 한 번 깜박이지 않고 받아친다.

 

제임스는 자신의 아들이 스네이프를 '교수님'이라고 부르는 것이 마땅찮다. 물론 스니벨루스가 커서 _실제로_ 교수가 되기는 했지만. 그래도 어쩐지  <포터>가 <스네이프>에게 경칭을 붙이는 것은 옳지 않은 것처럼 느껴진다.

 

"제 아비와 똑같이 오만하군, 잘 알겠다," 스네이프가 청년을 노려보며 말을 잇는다. 제임스는 울컥한다.

 

"뭔가 다른 것을 기대하셨다면 제가 오히려 상처받을 것 같네요, 교수님," 해리는 어깨를 으쓱하며, 교수에게 심술궂어 보이는 미소를 날린다.

 

불현듯 그 짧은 순간, 그는 제임스보다는 스네이프와 더 닮은 듯 보이기도 한다. 무심하게, 별다른 노력 없이도 악의를 쏘아내는 분위기가 닮아있다. 두 사람 다 보는 사람이 불안해질 정도로 자연스럽게 그 분위기를 둘러 입는다. 그가 도착한 후 처음으로 제임스는 해리가 적이라면 무시무시한 적수가 될지 모른다고 생각한다.

 

가벼운 인사말이 오간 후, 회의가 본격적으로 시작된다. 네빌 롱바텀은 호기심을 숨기지 않고 해리를 바라보고 있다. 그 눈은 해리의 이마에 새겨진 흉터에 고정된 채다. 덤블도어는 다른 기사단원들에게 해리가 다른 차원에서 왔으며 그 차원에서는 그가 '살아남은 아이'였음을 설명한다. 해리는 모두가 주의 깊게 그를 살피는 시선이 불편한 듯하지만 잘 버티고 있다. 아마도 이목을 끄는 데 익숙해졌으리라, 제임스는 생각한다. 네빌이 평생 받아온 시선들을 떠올리면서. 네빌이 겪어야만 했던 모든 일을 자신의 아들이 겪었다고 생각하면―아니. 이 사람은 자신의 아들이 아니다. 하지만 그 생각은 마음에 들지 않는다.

 

릴리 쪽을 보니, 그녀 또한 그 생각이 마음에 들지 않아 보인다.

 

해리는 누군가 자신에게 직접 말을 걸 경우에만 입을 열고, 그럴 때조차 나오는 말은 한없이 간결하다. 전직 '살아남은 아이'로서 자신은 그들에게 해줄 조언이 없다. 그렇다, 그 자신의 차원에서 볼드모트에 대항하는 투쟁은 끝났지만, 대가가 막대했다. 전쟁이 있었다. 이제까지 당신들은, 이 차원은, 훨씬 더 잘 대처하고 있다. 해리는 공유할 만한 정보도 전하고 싶은 충고도 없다고 말한다. 하지만 물론 시간이 흐를수록, 그는 결국 정보를 공유하고 충고를 하게 될 것이다. 드문드문 짤막하게 지적하는 방식으로―충격받은 듯한 목소리로 내뱉는 "네빌이 오클루먼시를 안 배웠다고요?"라거나, "아직 호크룩스 탐색을 시작하지 않았다니 무슨 소리예요?" 같은. 그때마다 해리는, 아는 사람도 몇 없는 정신계열 마법이나 끔찍하게 사악한 마도구가 그들의 일상적인 삶의 일부가 아니라니 이해할 수 없다는 눈초리로 그들을 바라볼 것이다. 오늘의 대화 중에는 아직, 그런 일이 없겠지만. 오늘 그들은 두 차원 사이에 존재하는 차이점의 표면만을 간신히 스치고 지나칠 뿐이다.

 

해리의 세계는 네빌이 4학년 때 실제로 트리위저드 시합에서 우승했더라면 어떤 일이 벌어졌을까를 둘러싼 지옥도 묘사처럼 들린다. 네빌은 내적 갈등을 겪고 있는 듯하고, 제임스는 그 이유를 이해한다. 한편으로, 네빌은 해리와 마찬가지로 같은 인물에게서 모든 조언과 지원을 똑같이 받았으면서도 시합에서 우승하지 못했다. 다른 한편으로, 우승하지 못함으로써 그는 볼드모트의 계획을 저지하고 그의 귀환을 늦췄다.

 

시리우스가 회의 내내 해리를 뚫어지게 바라보고 있음을 제임스는 눈치챈다. 마치 수수께끼를 풀고 싶은 듯, 하지만 번번이 실패하는 듯이. 해리가 살아있었다면 시리우스는 해리의 대부였을 것이다. 해리는 이제 여기 와 있고, 시리우스는 그를 재어보는 중이다. 자신의 대자가 어떻게 자라났을지 알아보려는 것처럼. 하지만 그것은 실패가 예정된 탐구. 해리는, 그들의 해리는, 이 날카로운 눈을 한, 전쟁의 굳은살이 박인 생물과는 전혀 달랐을 것이다.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

그 다음 몇 주간, 제임스는 해리가 타인과의 접촉을 꺼린다는 사실을 발견한다. 그것이 의미하는 바를 짐작하고 릴리는 하마터면 울음을 터트릴 뻔한다. 또한 그들은 그가 그 나이 또래 남자애치고 별로 많이 먹지 않는다는 사실을, 말이 많지 않다는 사실을, 특히 여자애들이나 퀴디치나 그밖에 평범한 남자애들의 머릿속을 차지하고 있을 화제에 관해서 결코 떠들지 않는다는 사실을 알게 된다. 그는 자신이 떠나온 차원을 그리워하지 않거나, 그리워한다면 그리워하는 기색을 전혀 드러내 보이지 않는다. 제임스는 해리의 손목에 난 가느다란 흉터를 눈치채고 물어보고 싶어 심장이 욱신거리지만, 아주 오래도록 묻지 못한다. 자신이 물어볼 입장이 아니기도 하지만, 해리는 거의 스네이프만큼 말 붙이기 어려운 사람이기 때문이다. 하지만 또 생각해보니 그의 부모가 물어볼 입장이 아니라면 대체 누가 물어보겠는가―그래서 그는 하루 날을 잡아 해리에게 다가간다, 적어도 한 가지만이라도 답을 얻기 위해서.

 

"너를 여기로 이동시켰다고 말한 그 아바다 케다브라 말인데―누가 쓴 거야?"

 

해리는 얼굴을 찌푸린다.

 

"상관있나요?"

 

"있어," 제임스는 힘주어 말한다. 왜냐하면 아바다 케다브라는 상대방을 반드시 죽이는, 돌이킬 수 없는 저주니까. 그들 각각의 차원에서 해리와 네빌에게 저주가 듣지 않았던 이유는 두 사람의 어머니가 두 사람을 감싸고 대신 죽었기 때문이다. 이 저주가 어떤 사람을 다른 차원으로 날려보내는 사례는 보고되지 않았다. 이제까지 시도되지 않은 경우의 수는, 하나뿐―

 

"좋아요," 해리는 눈을 굴린다. "내가 직접 썼어요, 됐어요? 전쟁은 끝났고, 볼드모트는 같은 날 좀 일찍 죽었고, 난 내 쓰임을 다한 뒤였죠. 뭘 가지고 감을 잡은 거예요?"

 

"논리적 추론," 제임스는 끊어질 듯한 목소리로 답한다. "그리고 네 손목."

 

해리는 시선을 슬쩍 아래로 흘리고, 비뚜름하게 난 한 줄의 흉터를 손가락으로 문지른다.

 

"훌륭한 수사 능력이네요. 이제 만족해요?"

 

"아니," 제임스는 속삭인다. 그러지 않으면 고함을 치고 해리의 삐딱한 태도를 나무라야 할 테니까. 아론을 대할 때처럼. 하지만 지금 이 자리에서 그는 자신의 역량 부족을 느낀다.

 

해리는 그 화제를 다시 꺼내지 않고, 제임스도 마찬가지다. 릴리에게도 알리지 않는다. 전반적으로 그는 해리에 관한 많은 것을 릴리에게 말하지 않고 있다. 그렇지만 그녀는 사실 많은 것을 그 자신보다도 먼저 알아챈다고, 제임스는 짐작한다. 요즘 그녀는 거의 항상 신경이 곤두서 있다. 해리가 돌아왔음에 환희하다가, 그가 자라난 모습에 서글퍼하다가를 반복하곤 한다. 그는 그것이 못내 안타깝고, 할 수 있는 한 그녀를 위로한다. 하지만 그것으로는 충분하지 않음을 그도 알고 있다. 자신과 아론만으로는 더 이상 릴리를 미소짓게 할 수 없다는 사실이 제임스는 거슬린다. 하지만 그 자신도 이제 릴리와 아론만으로는 불충분한 마당에, 릴리에게 뭐라고 따질 수 있을까?

 

게다가 해리를 가족 안으로 포용하려는 시도가 동시에 아론을 밀어내지 않도록 균형 잡기란 어렵기만 하다. 크리스마스를 맞이해 집으로 돌아온 아론은 해리의 존재를 자기 개인에 대한 모욕으로 받아들인 듯하다. 형이라는 존재를 아론이 왜 그렇게나 불쾌해하는지, 제임스는 좀처럼 파악하기 힘들다. 해리가 냉담하게 모두에게 거리를 두며 아론의 자리를 침범하려는 노력은 조금도 하지 않음을 고려하면 더더욱 아론의 태도는 괴이쩍다. 제임스는 줄곧 두 형제간에 사건이 발발할 가능성을 염두에 두고 생활한다―아론은 애초부터 무언가를 빼앗기거나 거부당하는 것에 익숙하지 않다. 그리고 사건이 일어났을 때, 시작하는 것은 물론 아론이다.

 

"난 네가 여기 없었으면 좋겠어!" 어느날 서재에서 아론이 외친다. 제임스는 문 바깥, 금방이라도 끼어들 수 있는 위치에 서 있지만, 해리가 어떻게 대응하는지 보고 싶다.

 

"글쎄, 거참 운나쁘게 됐구나, 안 그러니," 해리가 건조하게 대꾸한다.

 

"너 따위 싫어! 네가 오기 전까진 모든 게 다 괜찮았어! 네가 사라졌으면 좋겠어!"

 

"네 고뇌의 깊이를 난 감히 짐작조차 할 수 없지만―" 해리는 몹시 스네이프스러운 동작으로 눈썹을 치켜세운다.

 

아론은 저보다 나이 많은 소년을 향해 한동안 더 고래고래 악을 써보지만, 자신의 히스테리컬한 요구사항이 조금도 영향을 끼치지 못함을 깨닫고, 버둥거리며 해리에게 달려들어 그를 주먹으로 마구 내리치려 한다.

 

"가버려! 네가 가버렸으면 좋겠어! 네가 여기 와있는 이상 엄마 아빤 날 더는 사랑해주지 않을 거야―네 멋대로 이렇게 돌아올 수는 없어, 넌 죽었어, 네가 없었으면 좋겠어, 모든 게 변하지 않고 예전 같았으면 좋겠어―"

 

해리는 당혹스러워 보인다. 제임스는 한순간, 그가 동생을 다치게 할까 봐 걱정스럽다. 하지만 해리는 그러지 않는다. 그저 자신을 주먹으로 치지 못하게 아론을 붙들어 둔 채, 가만히 있을 뿐. 그러더니 갑작스럽게 둑이 무너지고, 놀랍게도 아론은 해리의 셔츠에 얼굴을 묻고 울기 시작한다. 여전히 위협과 요구사항을 웅얼대면서. 해리는 한숨을 쉬고, 팔을 들어 어린 소년을 도닥인다. 몹시도 불편해 보이는 얼굴로.

 

"걱정하지 마," 어느 정도 시간이 흐르고 아론이 그를 이해할 수 있을 만큼은 진정했다고 판단한 듯, 그는 말한다. "난 너의 부모님을 네게서 빼앗을 의향은 전혀 없으니까."

 

"그들이 네 부모님도 되지 않아?" 아론은 딸꾹거리며 되묻는다.

 

"완전히는… 아니지. 나는 그들을 몰랐어. 난 진짜로 여기 속한 사람도 아니고. 네가 나를 겁낼 이유는 전혀 없어."

 

아론은 몸을 살짝 뒤로 빼며 얼굴을 찌푸린다.

 

"하지만 그들을 알게 되기를 _원하지_ 않아?"

 

제임스는 이제 숨을 참고 있다. 해리의 답에, 그 자신의 존재 이유 중 절반쯤이 달린 것만 같다.

 

해리는 당장 대답하지 않는다.

 

"한때는 그걸 세상 그 무엇보다 더 간절하게 원하던 때도 있었지," 해리는 조용히 말한다. "지금은 좀 늦은 게 아닐까 싶네."

 

그 목소리에 담긴 확신에 제임스의 심장이 조여든다. 하지만 아론은 그저 더 뚜렷이 얼굴을 찌푸릴 뿐이다.

 

"지금은 여기 있잖아. 이제 그들을 알아갈 수 있잖아. 엄마 아빠는 확실히 널 더 잘 알고 싶어 하는 걸 알아―넌 그들에게 못할 짓을 하고 있어! 그리고 난 네가 그들을 신경 쓰지 않는다고는 믿지 않을 거야. 만약 내가 태어나서부터 혼자 자랐다면…" 아론은 침을 삼킨다. 목젖이 고통스럽게 꿈틀댄다. 그런 시나리오는 그에게 상상하기조차 어려운 것이 분명하다.

 

해리는 눈썹을 치켜세운다.

 

"조금 전에 한 30분쯤을, 나보고 가버리라고 소리치는 데 쓰지 않았었나?"

 

아론은 얼굴을 붉히면서도 단념하지 않는다.

 

"나는―어쨌든 지금은 네가 여기 와 있잖아, 안 그래? 난 그냥―만약 네가―만약 그들이 더 이상 나를 신경 쓰지 않는다면―그건 그거고, 넌 그렇게 그들을 외면하면 안 되지―그건 불공평해!"

 

"넌 분명 그리핀도르겠구나," 해리는 생각에 잠긴 얼굴로 중얼거린다.

 

"당연하지," 아론은 고개를 끄덕인다. "넌 아니야?"

 

"맞아." 해리는 한손으로 머리카락을 쓸어넘긴다. 제임스도 잘 아는 동작이다. 긴장할 때, 속상할 때, 아니면 무슨 말을 해야 할지 모르겠을 때, 그 자신이 취하는 동작이기도 하니까. 그는 자신의 두 아들을 계속해서 주의깊게 관찰한다. 간절히 소망하면서―과연 그 미래가 가능할지 모르면서도, 소망하면서―

 

"수색꾼이었다고 들었어. 그럼 나랑 같이 빗자루 타러 가줄 수 있잖아. 내 과제를 도와줄 수도 있고. 재밌는 주문을 가르쳐주거나. 나한테, 뭐 이것저것, 말해줄 수도…" 그렇게 말하는 내내 아론은 바닥을 내려다보고 있다. 그러다 떨리는 심호흡과 함께, 고개를 들어 눈을 마주친다. "있잖아. 난 언제나, 네가 살아 있어서 내게 형이 있었다면 어땠을까 상상했어. 내가 엄마 아빠 얘기를 해줄게. 넌 그렇게 그냥 신경 꺼버리면 안 돼. 내가 신경 쓰게 만들 거야. 난 신경 안 쓰는 형은 갖고 싶지 않아."

 

해리는 마치 아론에게 날개와 발굽이 돋아나기라도 한 것처럼 그를 본다. 어떻게 반응할지 모르는 기색이 역력하다. 제임스 역시 깜짝 놀란 상태다. 해리와 그들의 세계 사이에 굳게 세워진 벽을 무너뜨릴 방법을 찾아내는 사람이, 하필 아론이라니. 고드릭스 할로우에 나타난 해리의 존재에 가장 격렬하게 반발하던 아론. 전쟁도 상실도 해리의 자살기도도 전혀 알지 못하는 아론. 어쩌면 아론은 아는 것이 가장 적기 때문에, 도리어 과감하게 해리의 방어벽을 무시하고 무작정 밀어붙일 수 있는지도 모른다. 그래서 아론은 이제 사명을 띤 그리핀도르다―그리고 감탄스러울 만큼 훌륭하게 임무를 수행한다. 그는 식사시간 해리가 대화에 참여하게 만든다. 그저 단음절의 대꾸뿐이라 할지라도. 그는 해리를 마당으로 끌어내 자신과 함께 빗자루를 타도록 종용한다. 그는 다른 차원의 세계와 학교 과제와 주문에 관한 온갖 질문을 끊임없이 해리에게 던지며 귀찮게 군다. 그러다 한 번은 마침내, 해리의 웃음소리도 끌어낸다. 제임스는 개인적으로 그 경험이, 자신이 무언가 의미있는 일을 해낼 수 있다는 성취감이 아론에게도 좋은 영향을 준다고 생각한다. 과거 아론이 모든 것을 손쉽게 얻고 누리기만 했다면, 이제 그는 가족 안에서 자신이 기여할 수 있는 위치를 찾은 것이다.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

"이곳의 기사단에 참여하고 싶니, 해리?" 또 한 번 열린 회의 자리에서 덤블도어가 묻는다. 반달 모양 안경테 너머로, 청년을 물끄러미 바라보면서.

 

해리의 눈빛에는 경계심이 어려 있다.

 

"저는 전쟁을 겪을 만큼 겪었어요," 그는 말한다. "제가 필요하다면 물론 참여하겠지만요. 무정하게 들릴지 몰라도, 일단 여러분에게는 여러분의 살아남은 아이가 있잖아요."

 

네빌이 움찔거린다.

 

"오, 그러시겠지," 스네이프가 눈을 굴린다. "너희 유명인사들의 인생은 우리 하찮은 중생의 삶에 비해 훨씬 더 힘겨웠을 테니까."

 

"그렇게 이해해주시니 고맙네요, 교수님," 해리는 조소를 머금는다.

 

다행스럽게도, 해리가 할 일은 많지 않다. 앞으로 무슨 일을 하고 싶은지 묻자, 해리는 치유술에 도전해보고 싶다고 말함으로써 모두를 놀라게 한다. 릴리는 만족스러운 얼굴이다. 제임스는 해리가 오러가 되고 싶어 하지 않는다는 사실에 마음이 상하는 동시에, 왜 그러는지 이해한다. 덤블도어는 명랑하게 눈을 반짝이며, 기사단 전속 치유술사가 있다면 과연 매우 도움이 되리라 말한다. 포피 폼프리는 충성스럽지만, 그 충성은 기사단보다 호그와트에 속한 것이므로.

 

집에 돌아온 뒤 제임스는 해리와 좀 더 대화를 나눈다. 장남과 진로 선택을 의논하는 상황의 초현실성을 한껏 즐기면서.

 

"월요일에 성 뭉고 병원을 한번 가보자, 내가 출근하기 전에," 제임스가 제안한다. 해리가 동의하길 바란다.

 

제임스는 돕고 싶다, 힘이 닿는 한 어떻게든.

 

해리는 고개를 끄덕인다.

 

"고마워요…"

 

제임스는 해리가 "고마워요, 아빠"라고 말하려 했다고 생각한다. 하지만 그 단어가 실제로 해리의 입 밖에 나오지는 않는다. 시간이 흐를수록, 제임스는 더욱더 간절하게 해리에게서 그 단어를 듣고 싶다. 왜인지 모르지만, 평생 자신을 모르고 살아온 아들이 자신을 아버지로 인정하는 것이 그에게는 중요하다. 자신을 괜찮다고 생각해 주기를. 실제로 만나고 보니 실망스럽다고 생각지 않기를. 해리도 이런 기분을 느낄까, 제임스는 궁금하다. 혹시 자신이 제임스나 아론과는 너무 다른 점을 걱정하는지. 해리는 분명 제임스가 자신의 장남으로 그렸던 이미지와는 크게 다르지만, 실망스럽냐고 한다면 전혀 아니다. 해리는 아마도 제임스가 만난 사람들 가운데 가장 강한 사람이다. 그리고 가장 어려운 사람이기도 하다. 제임스는 해리의 자립심과 의연함을 존경하면서도, 또 한편으로는 그것이 절망스럽다.

 

그는 고작 열여덟 살이다. 때때로 제임스는 해리를 품에 당겨 안고 모든 근심걱정을 훠이훠이 물리쳐주고 싶다. 하지만 청년이 그런 행동을 허락하지 않을 것을 안다.

 

누군가가, 그를 그렇게 키웠다.

 

"너를 맡아 기른 건 누구였어?" 그날 저녁, 제임스는 참지 못하고 해리에게 묻는다.

 

해리의 어깨가 즉시 딱딱하게 굳는다. 바깥을 바라보고 있던 창가에서 돌아서지도 않는다.

 

"그건 왜 물으세요?"

 

왜냐하면 내가 네 망할 아빠니까, 제임스는 이를 갈며 생각한다. 하지만 입 밖에 내지는 않는다. 왜냐하면 내가 너를 염려하니까. 왜냐하면 내가 누구를 탓하면 되는지 알고 싶으니까.

 

"제발, 해리," 제임스는 자신이 지친 목소리로 말하고 있음을 안다. "뭘 자세히 말해달라고 하는 게 아니야. 말해주면 기쁘겠지만, 그건 네가 선택할 일이지. 난 그냥 누가 널 키웠는지만 묻는 거야."

 

"별 문제 없었어요," 해리가 방어조로 대답한다. 어깨는 여전히 굳어있고, 여전히 제임스에게 등을 돌린 채.

 

제임스가 행여나 문제가 있었다는 증거를 원했다면, 이것이 바로 그 증거일 것이다. 하지만 그는 벌써 알고 있었다. 해리가 접촉을 꺼리는 것이나, 별것도 아닌 친절함에 흠칫흠칫 놀라는 것이나… 마치 이제껏 누구도 그에게 아침을 만들어준 적 없다는 듯한 태도. 마치 인생의 모든 것이, 일상적인 것부터 중차대한 것까지, 그에게는 시련이었던 것처럼.

 

"문제가 있었다는 말은 아니야. 해리, 그래서―누구였니?"

 

해리는 깊이 숨을 들이마신다.

 

"버논과 페투니아 더즐리요." 그가 조용히 인정한다.

 

제임스의 심장이 잠시 멎었다. 무지막지한 노력으로, 그 즉시 고함을 지르고 발광하지 않는 데는 성공한다. 그것은 오직, 지금 해리가 들을 필요 없는 말이라서 그렇다. 자신의 호흡을 제대로 제어할 수 있다는 확신이 선 다음―심장은 여전히 속에서 피를 부르짖고 있었지만―제임스는 해리의 어깨를 한 번 꼭 쥐었다 놓는다.

 

"말해줘서 고맙다."

 

해리는 여전히 그를 보지 않고, 고개를 끄덕인다. 제임스는 갑자기 깨달음을 얻는다. 해리는 _창피해_ 하고 있다. 마치 어느 것 하나 그의 잘못인 양… 한순간 분노로 시야가 흐려지만, 이번 한 번만은 감정을 억누르려고, 제임스는 애를 쓴다. 그는 해리의 턱을 가볍게 잡아 돌려 자신과 눈을 마주치게 한다. 해리의 눈동자에는 그늘이 져 있다, 릴리와 똑 닮았으면서도 닮지 않은 눈.

 

"우린 매년 네 생일을 기념했어," 제임스는 지금 이 순간 해리에게 이 이야기를 하는 것이 중요하다고 느낀다. "물론 마냥 기쁜 기념일은 아니었지만, 그래도 단 한 순간도 그날이 중요하지 않았던 적이 없었어. 단 한 순간도 _네가_ 중요하지 않았던 적이 없었어. 앞으로도 절대 없을 거야."

 

해리는 또 한 번 시선을 내려 눈을 피하며, 예상치 못하게 연약한 얼굴을 드러낸다. 이 순간만은 그도 열여덟 살, 제 나이로 보인다. 제임스는 해리의 머리카락을 헝클어놓는다―해리가 그보다 키가 작아서, 어색함 없이 그렇게 할 수 있다. 그리고 그는 다시 한 발 물러난다.

 

겉으로는 아무것도 바뀌지 않지만, 그래도 제임스는 거대한 산을 하나 넘은 듯한 기분이다.

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

그리고 차츰, 릴리의 눈동자는 다시 한 번 희망으로 차오른다. 한 번 잃었던, 하마터면 두 번째로 잃어버릴 뻔한 무언가를 찾을 수 있으리라는 희망. 시리우스는 해리에게 그다지 말을 걸지 않지만, 적어도 해리는 이제 제 대부를 볼 때마다 고통스러운 얼굴을 하지 않는다. 리무스와 해리 역시 대화를 많이 하지는 않지만 요즘 그를 볼 때면 해리는 미소를 짓는다. 스네이프와 해리는 협력 반 적대 반의 이상한 관계를 형성한다. 스네이프가 <약탈자들>과 맺는 관계와는 다르다. 하지만 해리는 다르고, 스네이프조차 그가 다르다는 사실을 부정하지는 못하는 것으로 보인다. 그들 두 사람이 논쟁할 때 제임스는 끼어들지 않는다. 둘 다 머리회전이 빠르고 신랄하게 쏘아붙이듯 말하는 까닭에, 두 사람의 논쟁은 종종 거의 예술의 경지에 다다르기 때문이다. 네빌과 해리는 서로의 경험을 공유한 끝에, 각자가 겪은 것이 상당히 다르지만 어떤 면에서는 동일하다는 것을 발견한다. 네빌은 다른 누군가가 _이해한다_ 는 사실만으로 뛸 듯이 기뻐 보이고―그들은, 어른들은, 기사단원들은, 갑작스럽게 자신들이 네빌을 얼마나 이해하지 _못하고_ 있었는지를 깨닫는다. 물론 해리는 여전히 믿을 수 없게 환멸에 차 있고 아플 만큼 냉소적이며 은둔을 즐긴다. 그에게는 여전히 그들이 모르는, 어쩌면 영영 모르고 말 상처가 있다. 그러나 적어도 그의 일부는 치유되기 시작하는 중이다. 제임스는 기도하고 기다리며, 그렇게 삶은 계속된다. 그리고 어느 날엔가, 제임스가 해리의 어깨에 손을 얹어도 해리가 흠칫 물러나는 대신 잠자코 웃어 보일 때, 지금으로서는 일단 그것으로 충분할지도 모른다고, 제임스는 그렇게 생각한다.

 

 


End file.
